


Moonlight Talk

by KittyKeena (PhoenixHare)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mentions Rapunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/KittyKeena
Summary: It's Anna's last night in a small village town in the mountains before she heads down for college, so Elsa spends the night with her as they stargaze.-Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest on tumblr.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Childhood Friends - Relationship, non-incest - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Moonlight Talk

**Author's Note:**

> (FEB 2020) Tumblr Prompt: Confessions

Elsa sat atop her metal fence, surrounding her yard. It was night, peak moonrise. Since she could remember, she's taken the time to appreciate the night. The clear milky way that covered the raven sky was her favorite scenery, especially when it was a clear night for the full moon to be seen like tonight.

Stood beside her was Anna, Elsa's childhood friend who lived in a cabin nearby and met Elsa her first night there. It was on a night like this when the two first met, years before. Anna was planning on moving to Corona to attend an art university when the summer ended.

Anna was painting the night sky she is currently witnessing.

The stargazer, full attention on the moon, spoke, "Anna, have I ever told you why I love the moon?"

Anna, stilling painting, tilted her head in confusion, "Not that I remember. But now that you say it…" Anna used her paintbrush to tap her cheek, accidentally tapping the dark blue paint from her brush to the cheek, "...you always did like coming out here at night."

"Took you this long to realize it?" she smiled, laughing under her breath. She shook her head, her face changing her expression to a soft, gentle, sweet one, "I like the moon because it's not a tyrant".

That grabbed Anna's attention, her painting ignored for the moment. A tyrant? That's something not one person would use to describe the reason for liking anything.

"When I think of the day, the sun, I see that as people being forced into a mold. The day forces us to hold in our true selves for the sake of social norm and professionalism. And we unintentionally live that way our entire lives".

Anna placed her brush and pallet down, taking a seat next to Elsa, "That's a dark way to see life, but I can't say you're wrong. We do so much during the day, it sometimes feels we can't be who we want to be".

"And that's why the night is the best," she admitted, looking at Anna beside her. She placed her hand over Anna's. "The night allows us to be whoever we want, whatever we want, and need to be. The person that makes us happy and free to choose.” Silence overtook the space between the two, Elsa retracting her hands back to her lap. The older woman, looking at the moonlit ground beneath the soles of her shoes, swung her feet over the tips of grass blades. She took a sigh and looked up to the sky once more, eyes following the starlit path to the horizon.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered if something bothered her, placing her hand on top of Elsa’s own “Is something wrong?”

Elsa jumped at Anna’s sudden touch, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. She looked at the redhead and took a breath before responding, “Nothing is wrong. I… Summer’s going to end soon. Time sure does fly, doesn’t it?”

Anna let the flow of conversation continue from there, despite being aware of Elsa’s hesitation, "It really does. I'm excited about being accepted to Corona. It's one of the best art schools around, and Punzie's gonna be there to show me the ropes of living in a big city". Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa's own, "but I’ll admit: I’m gonna miss these nights I spend with you."

Elsa rested her head on top of the redhead's shoulder, prompting Anna to lean her head on top of the blonde's head. Together, the two looked up to the milky way. Stars burnt a path to the distant horizon, surrounding itself around the full moon. But Elsa looked Anna’s way, scanning what little she could see as the moonlight shined on them like their own personal spotlight. Elsa smiled and took a deep breath before speaking again, “I will too.”

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, no matter how much they asked or begged, but to Elsa, Anna was both her Moon and Sun. Someone she both can be herself around… and hide a part of herself from.

“Thanks, Elsa. I hope you won’t be lonely when I’m gone,” Anna held Elsa close, her hand tightly wrapped around the older girl’s own.

“I’m not that same blubbering child you found lost in the woods, Anna. I can do wonders on my own,” Elsa pouted, giving Anna something to snicker about. She always loved listening to Anna laugh like that. The blonde proceeded to giggle alongside her childhood friend, hoping neither of them would change too much in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this back in February and I'm only now posting this story xD I hope you guys enjoyed this story~


End file.
